defend_the_statue_remasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Lore
Lore Contributors * xKenis * icemau * mypermentrblxacc * swordslinger10099 * Zack_NQuack * Lactperidous * Nimphani * Serenevoxol * FloodEscapist2019 * sanicisdabomb Disclaimer: Most of the Lore can be canon or non-canon to the official game. Modes Version 1 (xKenis) • Normal Mode takes place in the current era, where the Noobs are attacking the Statue of Robloxia, the vital component that represents the era of Old Roblox. Without the Statue, it will be taken over by modern millennials. • Calamity Mode takes place after the decimation of Defend the Statue's culprit: Sir Kadee X. A rewarding defeat comes with a far greater consequence. The destruction of Sir Kadee X has changed everything. The entire ambience has gotten worse, and the entire modern era has been adulterated to the point of no return. The Noobs have been corrupted, the weapons are now futile against the corruption, and everything is far from its natural atmosphere. It has gotten to the point where Kadee's plan still lives on until the All-Out Attack, where the modern era's timeline has been interfered. The modern era Noobs have interfered with the corruption of Noobs, creating the ultimate scuffle against the mixed timeline. • Hero Mode takes place in the past, with the map representing the Colosseum. The Noobs of the Past are much stronger compared to the modern era (Normal Mode), Bosses of the Past have breached the Colosseum to follow the same routine: Destroy the Statue that represents the era of Old Roblox. It has come to the point of where The End is Nigh, representing that the era of the Past is about to lose reality, creating a paradox of a Universal Rush, where a plethora of Bosses from Normal and Hero Mode combine. • ??? takes place to where the timeline has been lost. Everything in the timeline has been clustered and isn't able to be reverted back. The enemies have overflowed the Defenders, creating an unreal time rift that sets everything in a Time Lock. The only way to get back to the modern era has been erased; the chances of making out alive is now null. Teamwork is the only way to survive through the catastrophic timeline. Version 2 Normal mode: After the universal rush happened and the statue stood as it was supposed to, people began to disperse and live normally like they used to centuries ago. They didn't have to fear the Noobs anymore, as there were barely any left. The statue was abandoned for years and grass even grew near it, though one day a group of explorers re-discovered their old monument. Not everything was the same however, as during their return some of them vanished and they alerted local Robloxian authorities. The Robloxians quickly returned to the statue, armed and ready for combat as they remembered what the statue meant and the war it had been through. Soon after the Robloxians arrived, the Noobs came, and they came prepared. Calamity mode: After the death of Sir Kadee X, the 10th of many great Noobs before him, something odd happened. Lord Umberhallow himself came to destroy the statue as he feared what it would do if it was to be spared. He fought in the name of Volcalis, though he died in vain. Before death, Umberhallow called his remaining Doombringers to aid the Noobs in destroying the statue. Many strong Noobs died during the battle, such as the Newbiemancer, Sir Noobsalot and so on. 2 Robloxians knew what Umberhallow saw however, and tried to stop the defending Robloxians from doing what they thought was best. The 2 Robloxians, though powerful and respected died swiftly on the battlefield as all hope was lost. Hero mode: The Noobs ruled the world. They were unstoppable, and they knew it. Though one day something strange happened.. Some of the Noobs were no longer Noobs... They were instead.. Robloxians. This discovery would've been great had it not happened in an arena. The Noobs quickly retreated away from the arena after shutting it with a dome and thought of what they should do. Once they decided they will approach the Robloxians and they returned to the arena, there was a statue in the middle. Volcalis saw something in the statue that not many of the Noobs did, and then sent his Noob army to attack it and kill the Robloxians. The attack failed and even though Volcalis sent one of his strongest soldiers and even his own son he did not get any further. He then started to attack the statue himself once one of the highly advanced Noob mechs was destroyed. He died in the process and Soulstice tried to avenge him but failed. There was one last person to destroy the statue, and even he failed. The Robloxians were victorious. Or so they thought.. The statue pulsated and something odd happened.. Noobs from the future and from the past came back to life, and stronger than ever before. This event was called the universal rush. After having defeated all of the enemies, the Robloxians began to disperse and live like their Noob ancestors once did. ??? mode: ---- Version 3 This is when a Defender got trapped in the ??? mode. ???: H̵̊͌e̷͂͠l̷̺̈́l̵͈̾o̵͆̓?̷̽̔ ''' ''static'' I̷̛͔ș̸́ ̴̏̈́ă̸̧n̵̙̊ẙ̸͐o̷͂́n̷̢̊ė̴̗ ̵̊̎t̶̃̂h̵̝͐e̴͙͝r̵͚̈́e̵̟̍,̴̓͒ ̴̩͋I̷͘̚ ̷̛͋r̵̪̄e̵͓͠p̵̩͛e̷̖̎a̴̿̀t̵̗͝,̴͛̽ ̵̋̕i̸͊̈s̸̳͊ ̴͊̚a̵͝͝n̷̅̃y̴̙͘ơ̵̿n̵̘̅ę̴́ ̷̺̌t̵̽̋h̷͈̆e̷̿̈́r̵̊͌e̵̛̤? ' T̵͕́h̷͠is is a Code Pink, I repeat, this is a Code Pink! ''static starts to clear We're surrounded by every single boss we've ever fought! If anyone is able to - HOLY CHRIST WHAT THE HELL IS THAT, HELP, HELP, HE- The radio is thought to have dropped on the ground Low, quiet, disgusting breathing is heard on the radio, then the radio switches to a unknown frequency.''' Version 4 '''Normal mode: This entire battle could have started because of a conflict in the Roblox Community. 885 and his brother, D8Dev claimed that Noobs where indeed something and not just people to walk all over. And 885 and D8Dev had quite the influence on the community. So, when they had said that, they had gotten a lot of hate and lost all their fame. 885 and his brother both planned a revenge. They planned to destroy the Statue of Robloxia with an almost infinite amount of Noobs (which where being recycled. Adding on to my point about cloning, Noobs could just respawn. Noobs are quite similar to Robloxians.) This would impact the Roblox Community a ton as the Statue held a lot of history and if that gets destroyed, the reputation Robloxia had gotten over the years got be obliterated completely. Luckily, a group of 8 Robloxians found out about the attack. They gathered at the statue which had a local blacksmith, gun shop, explosions shop, you name it, considering it was an urban area so you’d expect that stuff being sold there. They bought the cheapest weapons that they could find which could fend off the waves of noobs, and then that is when the game itself starts, and then - when the game ends. The Roblox Community then discovered the attack had occurred and found the 8 defenders. They were the town’s heroes, everyone had praises them - just as they praised 885 and D8Dev. 885 and D8Dev watched from afar in defeat, and then, timelines existed. Different timelines always following a main path, it is all scripted, all of it is supposed to happen. It can’t branch off on another path, or that would damage the code massively. It was always the same. But, the defenders where always different. They bought items at different times, came and went at different times, Though, they where all just players in a game. 885 and D8Dev had never heard of an existential crisis so they had never thought of it. Hero mode: And then, in the rare occasion where the path managed to branch off somewhere else, that is where the 3 gamemodes come in. Hero Mode is the path which makes 885 and D8Dev a little smarter with their army. They went with the strongest but most disposable ‘boss’ first and used less disposable ‘bosses’ the further players went on. The ‘branch’ was also capable of making bosses appear later or earlier opposing the main path’s normal 5 waves then a boss. This would then be later considered as the branch where the brothers where smarter with how they used their army. Hero Mode is also endless, stating the possibility of my theory of respawning being true. "I could go on all day!" ??? mode: The ??? branch has not occurred yet, so there is no knowledge about it, but we can theorise about it but it’s unlikely it’s gonna be anywhere close to being true. Version 5 Normal mode: Long ago, the ancient tribe of ROBLOXians had created the statue that was meant to represent the spirit of ROBLOXia. It had stood tall throughout the primitive, medieval and modern era. That peace was disturbed by the Noobs invading the current modern-era ROBLOXia, determined to spread N00Berism across ROBLOXia. However in order to do so, they had to take down the statue, and so they had a plan led by the marshal Sir Kadee X. In a scramble, the ROBLOXians assembled eight new fresh amateurs or complete professionals to defend the Statue from the invasion of Noobs, and bring Sir Kadee down. The new recruits were called "Defenders", and they used the power of teamwork to defeat the Noobs that were invading the island. They had fought bravely defending the Statue until only one was left - Sir Kadee. He fought the Defenders, although was defeated in the process. The Defenders cheered as they had pride now that they've defeated Kadee, and they thought it was all over. That all would change the moment Kadee was brought down, A fire has been lit, his descendants now pursue for vengeance and strange events begin to happen. Calamity mode: After the fall of Sir Kadee X, a rumor is ran around where a curse has fallen upon the statue and it's land, warping time and space itself around it to the point that the very atmosphere around the Statue is filled with despair and broken promises. The noobs' structure have been warped to the point where most of the Defender's efforts were futile against them. Lord Umberhallow had witnessed what the statue will bring to the world, and stopped the invasion so he could personally deal with the statue himself, however died swiftly to the Defender's efforts. They attempt to carry out Sir Kadee's plans and vision of his world all of the way until the All-Out Attack where timelines are colliding together in a brew of chaos and confusion, as the Defenders desperately fend off the Noobs from both timelines. After the All-Out Attack, a ROBLOXian enters the fray calling himself "d4rk886", who seems to be oddly willingly to attack the Statue , swiftly charges as the Defenders fights him head-on, swords clashing in mid-air, as the atmosphere seems to grow eerily calm as the fight progressed on, as the Defenders had successfully defeated d4rk886, a well-respected warrior in his time, fell to the Defenders's teamwork. The atmosphere seems to be strangely calm, the Defenders think they have won, but then thunder cracks as a voice that echoes around the island. "Congratulations Defenders." "You repelled my forces, and now I am the only one left standing..." "I, 885sdwsdw will be your true test of teamwork. Your efforts will be all be for nothing!" Shortly after, he was on the battlefield as he fought the Defenders. The fight was immense, sparks in the air, shockwaves from swords clashing together. He had endurance like no other enemy the Defenders had fought, and power beyond their comprehension, the very atmosphere changing around his presence. Despite all odds, the Defenders had won the fight, and the Statue was safe...or so they thought. This was only the beginning of a chain of events that would transcend space and time itself. Version 6 NORMAL MODE (CHAPTER 1 - THE ORIGINS) One day, Before it was the 1000's, there we're 10 world's and each to have special advantage than normal life. So far, we only have 5 world's that we know. But since it's a DTS Lore, we're focusing on that. The 5 worlds we're made to make one realm. It was called the Mortal Realm. Why? It's because the people there we're pathetic and weak. Also they're easy to control and modify for the Immortal Realm, With the FOUR Realms we don't know. There were 5 world in the mortal. Bacons, Noobs, Pro's, Zombies, and most importantly, Players. Us. It used to have four, With the players not existing. But when it came to the CREATOR WORLD, one of the immortal worlds, there was a bored creator named 885sdwsdw just wanted to create a world full of average, players. He wanted to watch them all day. He wanted his imagination to be reality. Sometimes, it can be true, and so 885sdwsdw asked ROBLOX If he can create a world for the mortal. Roblox said yes, and 885sdwsdw began to create. After he was done, the other creators we're jealous about him. Literally. Also, The Player's world is also called ROBLOXia because permission of ROBLOX. But then a war emerged from the creators, and in the end, The original Creator, 885sdwsdw, Bleeded. xKenis, one of 885sdwsdw's friends, He reached out to him, and 885sdwsdw said in this way: Go. Protect the world I created. It cant be alone or else it will be destroyed. And so xKenis decided to go and welcome him to the ROBLOXians. The Natives we're nice to him, and so did he! It was peaceful... Until a immortal world banished a super knight, named Kadee. He fell off to the noob world and... NORMAL MODE (CHAPTER 2 - THE STARTING OF A REBELLION) Remember Kadee from chapter one? Well, Things are starting to get beefy... and I mean for real. So, when he crashed, He was disappointed to end in a mortal realm. The noobs greeted him with advanced weapons, and technology, and Kadee was surprised! He hired them, and now his mission is now to kill everyone in his way, and DESTORY all of the Universe. The bacons teamed up, and so it began! Everyone was shocked about this news, especially the ROBLOXians, they we're scared of dying. xKenis has only one way to do. And he made a forcefield, beginning to work so that the bacons and the noobs wont pass. The Pro's and the Zombies? They just stayed... I dunno. Normal. They we're just busy of their stuff, blah blah blah. And so xKenis left them alone, making the robloxians odd. But they had to do something in memorial of him. They need to build... a STATUE. But the final words of him goes by: ROBLOXians, I'm sorry but I need to go...This barrier wont last long, but it can take a while to break. If anything happens, go past the barrier. You'll need it. And so the ROBLOXians we're confused about that. But they didn't mind. they just go back to where they belong. NORMAL MODE (CHAPTER 3 - THE STATUE) A person wanted to build a statue because of reuniting. He learned the history of all, INCLUDING chapter 1 and 2. By ignoring the peace, he chose a place with fine flat plain grass with it. He worked on it all day... Even though he's tired and unactive, he cant waste this time because of the noobs attacking them. So in the final day of building it, there was netherack on top of the torch, then he ignited it, then... BOOM! A loud noise covers the whole town. All of the ROBLOXians went into the statue, and then... They demolished it They Love it! everyone keeps asking this: Who made this? How is this possible?!?! Meanwhile at the noobs, a scouter noob looks at the ROBLOXians staring at the statue also saying: Heh. That statue is TOTALLY Stupid. Who even made that? Then he escaped to the noob base for some news. Hey Kadee! Said the Scouter. With Kadee saying WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SHOW ME THIS TIME?!?! Then, continued the Scouter: There is a statue the ROBLOXians builded! It was horrible! You'd Like to destroy it! Hmm... Intresting… Said Kadee with a grueling voice. Call all the noobs! We will take over the world, STARTING WITH THAT STUPID WORLD! Then, the Scouter said, Ok! This will be amazing! I cant wait for this!!! And so, every noob was called. To be continued... ??? MODE (Chapter ??? - Unknown) When they beat the noobs again (In Hero Mode), They found themselves in a situation. And a BAD one. First, 2 people died (total players is 8 btw), Then the rest, teleported to a skyrim lookish place. Then they saw xKenis, the one who was supposed to guard them. But now, He's corrupted, and the first thing he did is to use his Xalikur and flied to destory everyone, but luckily their training from the Hero Mode, the successfully beated xKenis' Xalikur. He said He would return, and disappear instantly, the next thing they knew, they we're fighting alot of noobs who seems... odd. A noob 1hit a player, forcing the player to leave the dimension. Then, when they almost killed a noob, a Healer Insta-Healed the noob back to full! They thought they would die, but somehow, the Pros (From DTS Chapter 1 The Origins), came by and blasted their Singularities to every noob! The noobs died, but when they saw the Ultimate Crisis ITN (Insert Tool Noob), He had a red blueprint and a hammer on his other hand. They did everything they got, and however, He still wont die. He is Only the noob left, and Killed like, 3 ROBLOXians and a pro! But when the statue almost died, A pro named "Unknown" used a Jet to kill ITN, and he died! But it seems they were like brainwashed... So they try to investigate the problem, and fighted all day long... To be continued to you guys, what fate you seal them next? ??? Mode's Story: Timeline Breaks 2 Never to be told, It looked like the Defenders got weaker. After defeating Ultimate ITN (Insert Tool Noob), They knew they cant beat the other bosses. With little to no Damage on the upcomming noobs, It seemed there was no hope left. 5 ROBLOXians, 3 Pro's, and a 10,000 HP statue, It felt life every wave will be a boss. Extremis came in wave 7, and Learned a new move called "Ninja Dismantle". How it works is He teleports to a person, stuns them, and Goes on to hit them everything he's got until the Player's dead. The only way to avoid it is to dodge quickly. But even though Singularity and All the OP weapons they had so far didint work. Now there's only 3 ROBLOXians, And 1 Pro. That one pro used Caevis Arzen (If you dont know what's that, see the BFS wiki idiot) and then Defeated Extremis with it. They we're tired, Healing the statue at all costs, but then, Wave 11, No hammers. They we're doomed for the disappearance of the repair hammers, Because that Statue's HP was 3,750. There was a voice saying: "Hopefully you liked my suprise :)" "I still got more for you, yet, I have other stuff to do." "When I'm done, I'll kill you!" Then that voice faded away. They regretted to kill the noobs, even though it's for the better good. At wave 13, GAN looked Stone red, and With a Red Ban Hammer aswell. The Pro died to save the 3, and The finished it. But although... A PAGE WAS MISSING FROM THIS. TO BE CONTINUED. ??? Mode's Story: Boss Rush 3 After wave 13, Wave 14 Had another boss. It was Ultimate Nightmare who showed up. It gave everything it got; Dropping bombs and sending 10 Regular AN. The Defenders Suffered, but the 3 made it alive, and now, the statue is now at 1,250 HP. Then after some bosses up to wave 17, 1 Defender died. Now, they have to fight HBRK(Half-Bound Revengance Kadee) and the 2 made it out alive. Wave 18, Was the UltrAllOut Rush, and before it started, the voice came again and said this: "Huh? Made this far huh?" "You were REALLY the true defenders." "..." "But too bad we will destory your statue." "Although, Who are we?" "We, Are..." "THE CELESTIAL AETHERS. AND WE CAME TO KILL YOU." then, the wave began, there was no fallen returns, but although the aethers replaced the place and fought endlessly. 1 Defender died for the last aether. There was only one survivor from the Attack to suffer 2 waves left, and his name is... Soguma Natsini. TO BE CONTINUED... ??? Mode's Lore: 885sdwsdw 4 After the events of UAO, Natsini was stick in the endless void where noone can escape. 885sdwsdw Came here and said to Natsini; "Hmmm.... So you must be the only player here huh." "Welcome again... I am back once again to destory." "..." replyed Natsini. "You dont understand. Give me the "Emblem", and You will be spared." "NO! I WONT! YOU ABUSED ME TOO MANY TIMES! You think so little of me... I destroyed you over and over... I know I can..." said Natsini. "Are you familiar of ROBLOXia Center?" "Yes..." said Natsini. "I built your world... I built everything you'd see..." "Except for the statue." Natsini responded. "You know what? Lets just get over this." "I'm ready when you are!" Natsini responded. Then alot of chaos happened. Natsini was down to 12% Of Vitality while 885's was at 61%. Natsini Did a battle cry saying: "ITS JUST LIKE TRAINING!" With that, he got alot of self confidence. Natsini was aware of stopping 885sdwsdw 2 times... He bet he's gonna beat him in a 3rd time. But then, when 885 is on 27%, He used alot of powerful AOE. Natsini got damaged alot, and ate his last bacon, A military breakfast He saved on. He was to 85%, And started attacking 885. When 885 was tired, Soguma said; "Good match... I beat you... Again..." "This wont be the end... I shall return..." said 885. "I SHALL-" Then 885 was stabbed by Skathi, right through his chest. It was xKenis who summoned all the noobs, It was him all along. 885 snapped out of "Corruption" and said to Natsini; "Natsini..." "Wait, your unbrainwashed?" said Natsini. "Yes... But the end is near... xKenis... He's the one doing this..." "Please, whatever you do, Do not give "Emblem" to Kenis... Just please..." "But is it true you created ROBLOXia?" said Natsini. "Y- Ugh... M-y... y..- Time.... is ru- nn... in..- o..." Then 885 bleeded to death. Then the final battle occurs. xKenis vs MPHP. The final battle will start in pitch black. But, I'll need to get it soon. To be continued... (FINAL BATTLE!) ??? Mode's Story: Corrupted xKenis 0.5 After the events of Hero mode, being Successfully Finished with only 8 Defenders and xKenis, xKenis goes back to his world. Although, xKenis caught a Very Rare Sickness, which Changes what they think about others. At first, it may be a cold... Although, It's name was Corruption. Corruption is a Very Rare Sickness which makes the one affected very strong then the others, yet corrupting you. It's like a brainwash, Okay? Anyway, xKenis was starting to forget alot of things. When Corruption Finally got xKenis' Mind, xKenis was on a mission, Not to save the defenders, but to kill their statue, and mostly, Kill them. Then he sent the 6 Defenders to the Skyrim Lookish Place. The other 2 got Assassinated by Kenis. But before he did that, He went on to Build 4 Weapons: Akhlys, Skathi, Erebus, and Xalikur. These 4 are Legendary Weapons, and the one who creates it is the one to wield it. So he stole the 4 and get to the mission. Unfortunately for xKenis, His Xalikur Broke, and all thanks to a Pro. He would return soon, but anyways... THIS IS A PREQUEL. EVENTS LIKE THESE HAPPENED BEFORE THE ACTUAL. SEE YOU LATER. Other Lore Theory about 885, D8Dev, and reason for the Noob warfare About how 885 and D8Dev are actually Robloxians and how they could be the reason we are fighting Noobs. These are Noobs we are talking about. If they weren’t Noobs the difficulty of this game would be 10 times harder than Dark Souls.But some Noobs are harder to kill and are more skilled. Since the term Noob is ‘New Player’ this means that they could have possibly had previous experience before becoming a Noob, being new to this war of some sorts. The Noobs could potentially regenerate or become cloned, as the difficulty gets harder further on in the game.This is because of them regenerating/being cloned. (Being cloned means they have the same memories and skills Etc.) An example of this (probably not a good one) are the Crisis version of the first several bosses in the game. They are the same Noob but have more experience than others. 885 and D8Devs are not Noobs, and that is why they are probably the hardest bosses in normal mode in terms of health and possibly damage(?) They have been in this war themselves long enough to become a regular normal Robloxians. Background Of Aerial Noobs/Calamity Airships(NNAF) The National Noob Air Force or by its acronym, NNAF is a faction of the Noobs which exists in the Defend the Statue Remaster Universe. It is also a subdivision of the '''NMON. '''As known from the name, it houses prominent pilots and are currently stationed at the NNAF Air Force Base and their planes appear at the NNAF Hangar Bay which is miles away from the NMON Military Base. (Icemau) History/Timeline The Statue. The Statue was created by the ROBLOXians after their successful invasion and defeat of their long fearful enemy, a powerful army of Noobs that had endlessly harassed their main HQ since 2012 for the demanding of free ROBUX and Tix. They were finally defeated after 30 years of starving their main base of operation of resources, creating a cascading effect of multiple subbases falling apart. The year being 2042, they (ROBLOXians) finally get a break and rebuild what they possibly lost, but more importantly, a powerful quick response team. This took a additional 30 years, making the year of the Statue's assault 2072. The quick response team was taught one important thing, and that was this. "The Statue is a beacon of hope, and a structure of honor and perseverance. If it was destroyed, the entire morale of the ROBLOXians would be crippled, or even entirely destroyed, leading to the fall of the ROBLOXians." Which is exactly what the Noobs were plotting to do! In a distant island, the closest to the Noob Brigade, we sent our recruits to do basic military protocols and training. Unfortunately, the Noobs had started their seige on the island, killing the recruits in process. This leads to eight special individuals to defend the statue at all costs in this island. Lead by primarilly Sir Kadee X, a formal Field Marshal Knight, they attack the statue, expecting a easy win. Obviously, they failed to destroy the statue because it's still standing to this day. But, it didn't end there. According to those who were fighting that day, a strange event called "Calamity Assault" affected the entire island, being lead by extremely powerful foes that were the aftermath of defeating Sir Kadee X. Thought to be only legends and comical fables, the Calamitical Four lead the Calamity Assault onto the Statue. Leader of the entire underworld, Lord Umberhallow bestowed his presence and halted the assault (peasants attacking the statue) and attacked the defenders with extreme resistance. Unfortunately, his fiery passion was extinguished by the courageous defenders, only to realize they had to deal with a hammer wielding lunatic, Mr Hammer IV (once they proceeded the waves that lead up to him) that is the definition of hammer time. After the party had ended, and sanity restored, a peculiar necromancer joined the fight. Weaker than the previous two, it makes it up for having bullet hell and movement manipulation of the defenders. But that didn't stop the Defenders, with them defeating the bootleg lich, they get flanked by the Master of Sir Kadee X, Sir Noobsalot IX. Being even stronger than Sir Kadee X knight wise, it finally gave the Defenders a reason to fear for what could happen next, defeating him or not. Fortunately, even with extreme resilience, he was defeated with honor. As such, they proceeded to defeat the extremely and ominously weak wave (48), until the last wave was detained... They had to defeat, albeit stronger than their original counterparts, the first few bosses they had to defeat when they first arrived on the Island. They were extremely weak when compared to what they had to deal with before, but it's nothing to make a joke for with their endless assault of Calamity and Normal Noobs. Once they defeated Captain Scourge, they meet someone that doesn't even look like a Noob, but rather a ROBLOXian that had been corrupted by these fiends. He was a force to be reckoned with, but even he couldn't stand to the might of the Defenders. Their true test of being a defender and definition of teamwork was just going to begin, as somebody was speaking obnoxiously loud with a 'omni-like presence', calling himself "885sdwsdw" and that "your attempts at defeating me are futile". He wasn't wrong... entirely. Although he had resilience that made Sir Noobsalot IX have a run for his money. he was just a flashy overachiever that died on a druggy overdose. Finally, they had successfully defeated the Noob assault on the Statue, giving the statue worth even more than it originally had. Just as they started to set course to home, they receive reports that another statue is being assaulted, being even more resilient than the first. This is just the start of their adventure. Xalikur As time ripped apart during the Universal Rush, the seemingly unknown power attracted the attention of a few major power hungry factions. These factions were Korblox, The Knights of Redcliff, The Astral Isles, and the Overseers. All 4 factions were quite curious about this phenomenon and decided to spectate the duels that occurred. Their goal; recruits, new technology, and any valuable information able to be sold or abused. When the event had ceased, the factions were unimpressed. Despite the drastic change in the enemy's status and immensely powerful weapons wielded by the Robloxians, the factions had left the scene to continue with their quarrels of war. However, something made the Overseer General have a change of heart. He sensed great power emanating from the Robloxian's in the future. He decided to keep scouts hidden in the Robloxian's areas to report back any valuable information. Years had passed and with that came a new age of technology. Better modern guns, an insanely popular super weapon, but more importantly the Robloxians had done something the factions had doubted would ever happen... they had conquered the skies. The Jet was a prominent invention which allowed the Robloxians to fight by air against their enemies. A scout had reported back to the General with this news. The General immediately gathered his Science Department to try to come up with ways to improve the Jet's functionality. He sent out a squad to retrieve one of the Jets. It might have been a loud mission but it was worth it. Months had passed and the Science Department along with the General's inputs had created the ultimate vehicle of the skies. Its name was Xalikur. The Overseers saw their fore coming victory in the battle of the major factions with this weapon at their side. The news of the vehicle spread throughout the land and every soldier came to marvel at the Jet. However, this also attracted thieves. The General had gotten news that a man dawning an Overseer Guardia had hijacked the Jet and had taken off with it. The soldiers to this day are still looking for the man responsible for this. The CNB (Certified Nut Buster) There's not much history known about the CNB, but we tried our best to figure it all out. (good thing we did find out his history) The CNB got his name after in a fierce battle with Volcalis, the (gaystone) Brimstone's Reincarnation. He couldn't take the head of Volcalis for his eyelander, so he took the next best thing: His Nut. Little did the defenders of the statue know, Bashing into his belt with a certain shield that the CNB used to wield deemed it a dangerous item to volcalis in particular. In mere seconds.. Volcalis was defeated. Even before that, his full time job was busting the nut of every single noob that came across the Statue we all defend from the noobs. Rumors say "If you seen how many noobs this man has killed, its how many nuts he has busted." Nobody thinks this was actually true because it was impossible to land a hit on ALL of their nuts with just the chargin targe. ...They were wrong, of course. Every single giant boss he came across was just another victim to the biggest nut bust of their life. Well, the end of their life that is. Sir kadee X himself said that "that motherfucker busted my nut and dude that shit FUCKIN huRT BRUH i fuckin uhh DIED DUDE." ..BUT After the defeat of Soulstice, and his now nonexisting nut, the True final battle began. The battle between Voltket XV and the CNB began. He couldn't reach Voltket VX during most of the fight, so he climbed the statue itself, with the help of the other defenders (being carried), and when his Voltket's shield was gone, He went in for the kill. The CNB's shield collided with Volket VX's nut, he was killed. Without the control of voltket, the Universal rush began. After the universal rush, the CNB stood victorious. His victory was to be cherished in DtS Remastered history. But, due to the universal rush being over, the universe couldn't take its imbalances, and created the void the CNB was thrown into (aka the place where ??? mode is supposed to be) As a good luck to the CNB in the void, he was given the Austrailium Eyelander. Who knows what the CNB is doing in the void, or what hes busting the nut of, but whatever hes doing.. We wish him the best of luck. Sir Kadee X In an area to the near west of the planet ruled by the great Telamon, there was a small village called Kadsburrow. The village was known for their population being nearly all interested in being a knight for the royal capital. However, the village was fearful after word had broke out that one of the highest ranking knights, Sir Heidsalot, had seemingly assassinated people of the capital in silence. He was no where to be found since then. Sir Heidsalot was famous for his signature "Armageddon Change" in which he charge forth towards the enemy and released an immense burst of magical spears from his shield. There were only two people whose goals weren't faltered in the midst of this news. Their names were Merick and Kaiden; childhood friends. They have always dreamt of knighthood and being recognized just like the famous Sir Heidsalot was... but for the right reason of course. The two had eventually gotten to the proper age to become a knight and had left the village in silence to not stir up a ruckus. The journey to the capital was long and dreadful the two persevered to the end. The two were greeted by a man in a mage-like attire with a staff at his side. The mage had insisted that they would follow him so that he could lead them to the castle. The current guards on the other hand did not recognize the man as from the capital. While Merick and Kaiden turned around to look at the guards , the mysterious mage had disappeared into thin air. The guards ran up to the two and stressed how important it was to keep away from suspicious looking people like that. Still in shock, Kaiden asked the guards to point to where the knight's barracks were located. The guard had pointed into a direction which lead straight down the center of the capital. Without hesitation, Merick and Kaiden rushed to the center and scurried to find their future. Without paying attention, the two had run into 4 knights who was conveniently coming out from the barracks. One was seemingly drunk while the others seemed to carry on normally. As told by his cape and prestigious awards worn on his chest plate, the drunken knight was actually a captain. Joy built up inside of the two boys as they approached the captain and asked every question they could think of. The captain had stared at the two for a bit, trying to size them up. Their appearances were scrawny and it didn't look like they came from a rich family. The captain started to harshly critique the boys in ways such as wealth, appearance, and saying that they were good for nothing peasants who would never achieve their dreams of becoming knights. Merick was seemingly unaffected by this with his iron will but Kaiden was bawling on the ground due to the captain's crushing words. Merick peeked around the captain to see the other 3 knights staying as still and as silent as they could be. He could tell that they were forced to obey their captain's every actions due to them also trying to turn their heads away in embarrassment. Knowing that they could not do anything about this situation, Merick and Kaiden had left to find an inn to stay at. The day was falling as the sky turned pitch black over the land. Merick still heard the quiet sobs coming from Kaiden in the next bed. Merick had decided to go to a late opening market nearby to pick up some of their favorite foods to cheer them up a little. Kaiden had waited patiently for Merick's return for 10 minutes... 30 minutes... an hour. Dread started to overtake Kaiden in fear that something had happened to Merick. As soon as Kaiden took a step on the floor he heard multiple footsteps running up the stair and towards the direction of his room. His door was suddenly getting hit extremely hard from the other side. He heard gibberish being uttered from the other side. Curiosity got the best of him as he stepped closer towards the door. The words of the men behind the door would stay in his mind forever... "CAN ME HAVE TIX PL0X???" "NBC BETTER NOOOOOB." "CAN U DON@ATE TO MY GROUP M8? PLS IM P00R!" Horrified because of the barrage of unintelligible comments coming from behind the door, he decided to take his only escape route which was jumping outside of his window. It was a one story jump which Kaiden was able to get through without getting hurt. The words behind the door were still being yelled out. But there were other sounds drowning them out. It sounded like screaming coming from the area near the late market. Kaiden immediately through of something happening to Merick in that direction and sprinted as fast as he could to the scene. While running, Kaiden turned his head in back of him to see yellowish figures chasing him down. They seemed to also utter unintelligible phrases and ran much faster than he did. Kaiden had no idea what was going on in the capital but his only objective as of now was to find Merick and possibly get out as fast as they could. Kaiden could see a large smoke screen rising into the air followed by the scent of embers near his location. He took a sharp right and had stumbled upon the market... whilst it was being devoured in flames with most of the other nearby buildings. Fire had started appearing in all corners of the capital. The nearby Noobs were closing in on his location fast and he had nowhere else to go since he was sure of Merick being inside of the market. Taking a leap of faith, Kaiden plunged into the fire in search of his friend. Whilst on fire but not being able to feel it through sheer adrenaline, he heard a faint "Kaiden" come from under planks of wood. He knew who was under there. Without a second through he tried his hardest to lift the planks but his arms were too thin to lift them up. He had a flashback to when the captain had called them scrawny which had only filled him with more rage at the moment. "K...Kaiden... promise me you'll... carry on our dream..." mumbled Merick from under the planks. Kaiden started to tear up as he watched his friend burn to ashes under the planks. Being as silent as ever, he had slowly walked out of the crumbling market leaving his friend to hopefully find peace in death. He had arrived outside and from the depths of his heart, he head let out a ground trembling yell at the top of his lungs. This had piqued the interest of a certain somebody in the village at the time. Overcome by fury, Kaiden wanted to find out the person responsible for causing this much chaos. A man in a mage's attire and a staff had appeared in front of Kaiden not long after his yell. It was the same man that Merick and Kaiden had seen earlier that day. With no words spoken, the man had conjured a portal in the ground infront of him and pulled out what seemed to be a tied up person."I can feel deep inside of you your true emotions. You want... revenge... and you'll do anything for it." said the Newbiemancer in his best speech. "Well what if I told you that I brought the person right to you? How would you feel? "Confused, Kaiden had stared at the tied up man. The man was revealed to be the dream crushing knight captain from earlier. Flashbacks to his crushing words had made Kaiden's emotions explode into action. Kaiden had took the knight's sword which had dropped from the portal and made a clean cut at the captain's head. The thump of the head hitting the ground radiated satisfaction in Kaiden. "I can sense great potential coming from you fresh one. Not just in swordsmanship but magic and many other skills as well. My subordinates and I are just trying to help you break away from this filthy place."Kaiden stared in awe at the powerful being in front of him."You wanted to become a knight, correct? Well I can make you something better." Through the corner of his eye, a knight had charged at the mage with a broadsword in hand. As if it were a flash in his eyes, Kaiden saw a man bash the knight with his shield and fired a magical spear in the direction of the knight. This man seemed like a knight in appearance, but the pressure from his body made Kaiden tremble. Kaiden immediately realized where that signature attack came from but decided to keep his mouth shut. "How goes the kid Necromancer?" said the mysterious knight."It's NEWBIEmancer to you Noobsalot, and he's doing just fine. He just got his first kill." explained Newbiemancer. Kaiden was still confused on what was going to happen to him and waited for a decision."Hey kid, I'll tell ya what" said Noobsalot. "If you want to, we can take you in and help you more than these worthless 'knights' could ever do. Think of it! You'll become an almighty GOD and I bet you your friend would rest in piece if you took avenged him this way." said Noobsalot in his most persuading voice. Kaiden immediately froze in place. He thought to himself that this was the perfect way to get back at these scumbag knights for destroying his dreams, the town, and his friend. Nodding his head in 100% agreement, the two powerful figures grinned under their blood soaked helmets. With no warning Newbiemancer had teleported them to their high ranking hideout faraway from the capital. The capital was now in the hands of the Noob peasants to do as they pleased. "Trust me kid, this will be worth it once everything has been complete." explained Noobsalot. "By the way, I never got your name." said Newbiemancer In a low voice "Kaiden..." said Kaiden. "BAH. That name is rubbish. It will only bring you back these horrible memories. How about a new one!" said Newbiemancer cheerfully. Noobsalot and Newbiemancer proceeded to brainstorm ideas."Kevin? No. Kenny? No. Kenis? No." mumbled the two. Just then, a perfect name clicked in Newbiemancer's head. "KADEE." shouted Newbiemancer. "Your name from now on will be Kadee."Kaiden didn't seem to disagree at the name and from thereon was called "Kadee".Years had passed and Kadee had gone through the rigorous training of the Dark Arts. Noobsalot was teaching him swordsmanship while Newbiemancer tried to channel the inner dark magic from within Kadee and taught him how to control it. This process was also a brainwash for Kadee since his entire view on the people of the world changed completely during this course. He was put through a few practice battles with the most nearby villages and was opened up to the Noobs, the same race that chased him down during the event of the capital's destruction. Kadee had grown into a great leader, even over ranking and overpowering Noobsalot and Newbiemancer through the power gained over the years. All Noobs salute and respect him with what little intelligence they have left. "All hail our glorious Darkened Lord who will purge the world from the impurities it is full of. He will be the savior of our race." That is the only phrase the Noobs are able to say perfectly without their speech impediment and they will always remember it, even after death. "I swear this will avenge you Merick. Incredible power can do wonder to a broken heart!" said Kadee without any shyness.Category:Browse